


How A Catboy and A Hero Fell In Love

by alafaye



Series: Of Catboys and Heros [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A potions accident has turned Draco into a catboy. Oh, and he has a crush on Harry. Does Harry feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How A Catboy and A Hero Fell In Love

Draco Malfoy snorted to himself as he watched the Golden Trio separate from their little table to sit with their lab partners for this year's Potions class. He was, of course, stuck with Harry, but Weasley had been placed with Blaise and Granger with Millicent. He did feel a little sorry for Granger--no one wanted to be near Millicent never mind actually working with her--but Weasley...well, Draco could only hope that Blaise would keep his mouth shut exactly as they had planned.

He volunteered to go get the supplies they would need for this period's potion and kept his smile to himself. During the summer, he and Blaise had both realized that while fucking each other was okay, they didn't exactly like each other as fuck buddies. They were much better off being friends. Well, that and they both wanted someone--or, in Blaise's case, two someones--more than they wanted each other. So, together, they had pooled their Slytherin cunning to come up with a brilliant plan. They would each stop heckling and teasing not only the Gryffindors, but the other students and start to make nice with the Gryffindors they both wanted.

It wasn't that they wanted to be sneaky; after all, if they tried to be too sneaky, the plan would backfire and they'd both end up without the people they wanted. But they knew, if they were ever to have a chance with the Gryffindors, they would need to turn over a new leaf, as the Muggles would say. And as much as Draco missed his friends/bodyguards, he was glad that Greg's and Vince's parents had moved them to the mainland because they would have just botched up the plan and wouldn't have realized it. They would have also never understood why they would need to stop bullying the students.

He put the supplies down on the table top and gave a small, tentative smile to Harry who looked unsettled. Maybe he had overdone it? He would just have to go with it. He silently began to cut up and squeeze the ingredients for this potion, helping Harry add and stir when it was needed. At the end of the class, he noted that not only had Harry managed to get a complete potion for the first time since he had been paired with Draco in their first year, but Weasley as well.

Granger narrowed her eyes, looking between Draco and Blaise who both offered innocent looks.

"Amazing, Potter," Severus said as he looked at their vial of potion on his desk. "You managed to make something right."

"Th-thank you, sir," Harry stuttered, looking back at Draco.

Draco gave another smile and Harry turned away from Draco, with what looked like a blush. Snape moved toward the back, face tight with worry. "Wait, Longbottom! Don't add--"

Before Draco could even wonder about what Longbottom and his partner, Pansy, had done behind him, he felt his entire back side and his head become covered in something. He felt it trickle onto his neck and down his back, shivering at the feeling. He was amazed it didn't burn or sting or itch or heat up as per usual when it came to Longbottom messing up a potion, but he knew that didn't mean a whole lot. He turned to watch as Severus swept over to the table and sighed. He heard the class whispering and felt a rather odd sensation happening to his skin where the potion had made contact, but ignored it, suspecting that he was going to be subjected to some odd spells or treatments at the hands of Madam Pomfrey.

Severus, who had been looking at the botched potion, suddenly turned to Draco and his eyes widened only slightly. "Go to the infirmary, Mr. Malfoy," he snapped. "Potter, go with him."

Both boys gathered their bags and dutifully went up. "I wonder what was in there," Draco said aloud.

"Don't start, Malfoy," Harry hissed.

Draco lifted an eyebrow. He was amused to note that he felt something rather odd when he did so, but he ignored it. "I wasn't going to say anything. Just wondering is all."

Harry looked suddenly at the top of Draco's head. "Whatever it was..." He shook his head. He stopped them and Transfigured a mirror from a piece of parchment in his bag. "Here."

Draco raised both eyebrows at the mirror, but took it and lifted it up so he could see what exactly was going on. And gasped. "Cat ears?"

Harry shrugged and started walking. "Looks like. I didn't think there was anything that could do that except for Polyjuice Potion."

"What?"

Harry coughed. "Don't ask, please."

"All right."

Harry cut him a look, but Draco couldn't figure out what it meant. They walked the rest of the way in silence until Draco felt something move against his leg. He jumped and looked behind him. A tail. A bloody tail. "What's next? Paws?"

Harry smirked. "Then it wouldn't be cute."

That stopped them both dead, with one of them not looking at the other. "Cute?"

Harry was blushing and fidgeting. "Yeah, cute."

Draco was going to say something else, but his new ears twitched and he sighed. "I really need to get to the infirmary to get this stuff off. And after, we need to talk."

"Look, Dra--Malfoy, just forget it, okay?" Harry pleaded. "I didn't mean--"

Draco smiled coyly at Harry. "I promise I won't tell anyone and I promise that it'll remain between us. And just so you know, you're kinda cute yourself."

He kept walking, smiling to himself. He heard jogging and then Harry had caught up with him. "All right then."

~~~

Madam Pomfrey had clucked her tongue when she had seen Draco and then directed him to one of the beds after taking his robe. After he was sitting, she took his shirt since that had gotten dirty as well. She used a wet cloth to clear away most of the potion and then her wand for the little bits that were left. She took a blood sample and then shook her head.

"I don't know what Professor Snape thought I could do about this," she told him. "I'll get this sample to him, but I honestly don't think there's a way to reverse this. At least I can't."

He shrugged. "I figured. He probably didn't want to clean it off himself."

She shook her head and handed back his shirt and robe, now clean. "There's nothing more I can do, so off with the both of you."

Once in the hall, Draco grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled them down a little bit into an unused storeroom. It was rather large so they weren't cramped and Draco hoped that Harry wouldn't feel cornered. "So, cute?"

Harry blushed brightly and looked away, scuffing his feet. "Yeah. Not that...well...You looked nice before. Now..."

Draco worried his bottom lip for a little bit. "Harry, I...want to get to know you. I've had a crush on you since fourth year and with V-Voldemort gone, I thought maybe we could..."

Harry looked up and studied Draco. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I-if you want."

Harry nodded. "All right. That's what you were doing, back in class, right? Being nice and all?"

Draco smiled. "Yeah. I thought we could start off small."

"That's why you didn't pick on us," Harry said, with a small amount of wonder in his voice.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I figured that maybe sometime this year we'd at least be friends."

A silence descended, as they both knew that this was going to be more than friendship. Harry shook his head. "We better get to the Great Hall. I'm sure Hermione is wondering where we've gone to."

Draco nodded and they left. They walked in silence for a little bit. "I think you should know, since they're your friends. Blaise has his sights set on them both. Granger and Weasley."

"What?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Draco said. "He's bi and he likes them both."

"He's going to have a hard time of it. They're not dating," Harry said. "They still won't admit they want to."

"Blaise will set them right," Draco said.

~~~

Later that week, Draco was rushing into the library to meet with Harry for their study date. He slowed when he got to the doors, so he wouldn't upset Madam Pince, and looked around quickly for Harry. He was a little upset when he saw that Harry wasn't alone, but it was all right since Blaise had joined the Golden Trio. He chuckled softly--a double date? Or whatever it could be called since Blaise wanted both Hermione and Ron.

A few students stared as he walked by, but he'd gotten rather used to it. Not only did the entire school know, but so did wizarding England since someone had leaked it to the _Daily Prophet_ before his father could hush it up. He wondered why exactly it was big news, but at least this way he wouldn't have to wear a Glamour. He liked having the ears and tail and had told his godfather as much. Severus was still working on an antidote per orders of Lucius, and Draco felt comforted by that since no one knew yet if the potion's effects were fatal.

Harry smiled when he saw Draco and Draco felt his cat ears twitch. While many of the girls thought that the ears were cute, and Draco would admit they were, he felt they enhanced him somehow. Oh, not his appearance, but...it wasn't that they made him happier or anything. He just was comfortable with them and couldn't imagine himself without them. Or his tail. (He sometimes thought that was because of the potion--who would honestly be happy with ears and a tail?)

"Hey," he greeted. There was a chorus of similar greetings around the table.

"We were just working on the essay McGonagall assigned us," Harry told him.

"I finished it last night," Draco said. "If you have any questions, you can ask."

Hermione huffed. "Just don't give them all the answers."

Draco smirked. "Of course not." He pulled out some parchment to start the essay for Charms that had been assigned that morning. "Does anyone have the Charms books we need?"

Hermione sorted through the pile she had near her elbow, on an unoccupied part of the table. She gave him two of the pile. "Here. I finished it so keep them if you need to finish it later."

"Thanks," he said. They all worked in silence for some time until Ron spoke up.

"I'm finished with my essay," he said. "How about we do some quizzing for that test tomorrow in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Hermione looked up. "Seriously?"

He blushed and nodded. "Yeah."

She smiled brightly and put her quill down. "All right then. Does any one else want the quizzing or should we move to another table?"

Harry and Draco shared a look. "We'll move to another table," Harry said. He gathered the books both of them had been using and put his things on top.

"I could've taken some," Draco said.

Harry blushed. "It's okay."

Draco was too dazed to notice the looks shared between the other three and followed Harry to a table far enough away that they wouldn't be too distracted by the quizzing. "I'm almost done with my essay. How about you?"

"Same here," Harry said. He looked around for other students and Madam Pince. "If you want, we could go to the kitchens after and get a snack."

Draco smiled. "Sure."

It seemed in no time they were finished and were making their way down to the picture of fruit that guarded the kitchens. They decided against eating in the room, what with the elves busy preparing dinner, and walked instead to Draco's room. He'd been given the honor of Head Boy so not only did he have his own room, but it was away from the dungeons for more privacy.

"This is amazing," Harry said as he spun around to take in the room.

Draco nodded. "I know. I did everything I could to get the position for a little privacy."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure it's even better now."

Draco nodded, thinking about how many times in the last two days he'd been cornered by girls wanting to pet his ears. He liked attention, but there was such a thing as too much. He sat on the sofa, putting his bag on the floor and pulling out the rest of his homework. "I want to get started on this essay. Is that okay?"

Harry looked a little shocked. Feeling brave, he pushed the papers and books away and sat next to Draco. "I'd rather kiss you. If that's okay?"

Draco was now shocked and only blinked owlishly at Harry. Harry smirked and kissed Draco, softly. It was an innocent sort of kiss and Draco huffed when Harry pulled back. "You call that a kiss? Here, let me show you." He put his hands on Harry's cheeks and pulled the other boy into a not-so-innocent kiss. Well, it started out innocent until Draco ran his tongue along Harry's lips and the other boy opened his mouth. When their tongues met, they both moaned and Harry's arms went around Draco's back, pulling them together tightly.

They kissed for several moments, tasting each other and chasing tongues. When they stopped, Harry smiled like he'd been hit with a Confundus charm. "That was good."

Draco huffed. "Good?"

Harry laughed. "Great. Amazing."

"Better."

They shared a secret smile before kissing again. This time, Harry took the lead and pushed against Draco until Harry was lying on top of the smaller boy. Draco moaned at the change since it brought their crotches together. Harry pulled away and sat up when Draco started to gently thrust his hips against Harry's. Draco blushed. "I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head. "It's okay...I just...um..." He rubbed his hand against the back of his head. "I've only ever kissed someone."

"Oh," Draco said softly. "So...um...do you just want to kiss?"

Harry was silent and Draco wondered if he had done too much too soon, but then Harry turned to him with a rather wicked leer. He kissed Draco again and then they were again lying on the couch. This time, Harry was the one doing the thrusting. Draco moaned loudly--it had never felt this good with Blaise. Harry broke the kiss to suck at Draco's ear and then his neck.

"Just a little more," he whispered.

Harry didn't say anything, just pushed harder and faster. Soon, they were both coming, hard. Harry lay against Draco, panting in his ear. "That was amazing."

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry. "Yeah."

Harry leaned on his forearms to look at Draco, blushing. "I've never...that was..."

Draco kissed Harry softly. "I understand. You're welcome, Harry."

Harry was silent, looking like he was contemplating something. Draco just closed his eyes and drifted, enjoying the post-coital cuddle.

"Can I pet your ears?" Harry asked suddenly.

Draco opened his eyes and studied Harry who looked afraid. "Sure."

Harry smiled softly and reached a hand to Draco's ears. He began slowly, as if unsure, but when he heard Draco sigh softly, his hand started going at a better pace. Draco moaned, but not sexually. It felt bloody good and he wondered why it did. Then again, who cared? It felt good!

"I have to move," Harry said.

"Why?" Draco said and blushed when he realized it had come out as sort of a whine.

Harry laughed. "Because your tail was hitting me. Put your head in my lap and I'll keep petting you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That could mean something else, but I'll trust you."

Harry blushed, but didn't say anything. Draco moved so he was lying on his back with his head pillowed on Harry's legs. Harry's hand quickly resumed its petting and Draco felt himself get drowsy. "I wonder if catnip will make you high," Harry said.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "I don't think I want to find out."

Harry chuckled. "They might have to make it illegal just for you."

"Ha bloody ha," Draco said.

~~~

When Draco went down for breakfast the next day, Harry waved him over to sit with the Gryffindors. He heard the other students take a deep breath since most of them didn't know that Harry and Draco were getting along now and he smirked when Ron greeted him. 

"They'll be talking about this one for the next month," Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow and kissed Harry. "Until Christmas, actually."

Harry was blushing brightly and Ron had actually stopped eating. He gestured between the two of them. "Are you...dating?"

Draco looked at Harry, letting the other boy answer. He knew what he wanted, but he wasn't sure if it was the same as what Harry wanted. Harry didn't answer for a few moments, looking everywhere except at anyone. He finally raised his head, smiled at Draco, and said, "Yeah. We're dating."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry again. He heard some of girls around them cooing at them. "When?" Ron asked.

Harry smirked. "Just now."

They heard a thunk and when they looked, they saw Ron, face down in his plate. Hermione sighed. "Honestly." She waved her wand and Ron was face down on the table, face clean. Blaise chose that moment to sit next to her.

"What happened?" he asked as picked out some food to eat.

"Harry and Draco just outed themselves to the school," Hermione said.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at them. "Oh?"

"Since just now," Draco said as he snuggled into Harry's side.

"Excuse me!"

Harry and Draco both turned to look behind them, finding them face to face with Pansy Parkinson. "Yes?"

She slapped Draco. "You bastard! How could you!"

"Pansy, you knew Draco was gay!" Blaise said.

She sneered at him. "Stay out of this, Zabini. Go bugger the Weasel and his girlfriend like you want to!"

There was a bit of silence after this except when Blaise excused himself from the table. Hermione followed him and Ron followed her as he saw her leaving when he came to. "What do you want, Pansy?" Draco asked. His good mood was gone, especially since the entire school was listening in now because she had screeched loudly.

"You know what!" she yelled. "We were to be married! Your mother--"

"Is no longer running my future," Draco hissed. His mother had been tortured insane during the war by her own sister for having switched sides. He really hoped Pansy wouldn't mention that Narcissa was in a wizard hospital in Ireland for treatment.

Pansy scoffed. "Oh, that's right. Your crazy mother! So crazy she doesn't know who you are anymore! Just you wait! I'll get her out and make her see reason and then--"

She suddenly fell silent, having been Stunned. Draco turned to look down the seats and saw Neville standing up, his wand out. He didn't look sorry, however. "She was talking about your mum...I know how that feels."

Draco nodded. He understood. "Thanks."

The teachers swept down the aisle, late Draco thought. "Ten point from Gryffindor for casting a spell on another student," Dumbledore said.

Neville nodded, accepting it, since it wasn't that bad. "She'll have several weeks of detention with Mr. Filch," Dumbledore added.

Draco nodded, feeling rather weak in the knees all of a sudden. Harry stood. "Come on. We should find Hermione and the others."

Draco let Harry take his hand and lead them out the doors. They went to the Potions hallway and into an unused classroom. Harry sat in a seat and pulled Draco to sit on his lap. He started petting Draco's ears. "I can't believe she would do that."

Harry kissed the corner of Draco's mouth. "I know. No class at all."

Draco chuckled weakly. "I hope Blaise and your friends will be okay."

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure they will be. Except Ron, I think. I'm not sure if he'd be open to something like that."

They were silent, except for Draco's sighs as Harry kept petting Draco's ears. When the bell rang for the ten minutes before class, they jumped. "Come on. Time for Potions."

"And give Severus a heart attack when he sees us?" Draco asked.

Harry just laughed.

~~~

The eighth-years had thrown a party for themselves for Halloween, since they were of age and considered responsible after their actions in the war. A couple of unused classrooms in an abandoned hallway had been converted to a dance hall and a single door was admitting students only by name and magical signature (read when a student cast a spell on the door). Some of them had decorated the place, a few had gotten together to get a working sound system, a few had gotten the alcohol and the rest had put together the food.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was in a corner, watching to make sure there were no fights and that no one got out of hand. They might be of age and responsible, but they were still kids having fun, after all. And the teacher had been chosen because he was the youngest staff member, least likely to remind the students that they needed supervision.

Draco snuggled closer to Harry as they were sitting and watching the other students. He was happy for their friends--Blaise, Hermione and Ron had worked out the issues and were happily dating. There were a few arguments--such as which one was going to be buggered (that was between Blaise and Ron one morning and had woken up the other students)--but they were happy. A few students had bothered them until the other eighth-years had stood up for them and...well, since most of the offenders were the younger years who were scared of the eighth-years, the teasing had stopped.

Pansy was absent. Not just from the party, but from the school. After the argument in the Great Hall, she had been quiet, until she saw Harry and Draco making out in a hallway. She had hexed Harry, and was just about to hex Draco when Severus had rounded the corner. When she had not only refused to apologize for her actions and stop harassing the couple, but had also promised to keep harassing them until Draco saw reason, her parents had been called to collect her. Last Draco had heard through Severus, she was under house arrest and seeing a Mind Healer since it had been found that she was suffering from what Muggles called post traumatic stress disorder.

Draco missed her, missed the friend she had been, and he wished she would get well soon.

He didn't have much time to miss her, however, since he and Harry had been busy. The teachers were piling more homework on them, and his relationship with Harry was speeding along. They had talked and found that while they both felt that it was a bit fast, it felt natural to be progressing so far so fast. At this point, the only thing they hadn't done was actual sex and Draco was antsy for it. He wanted to feel Harry inside him, feel Harry's cum leaking out of his hole and sleeping in the wet spot, smelling them.

From the way Harry had been looking at Draco all night, Draco suspected it wouldn't be long until he got his wish.

Since it was Halloween, the eighth-years had decided to make their party a fancy dress ball. Though there wasn't many of them, they were all diverse in their choices and there were no two outfits the same. Draco was amused when he saw the Patil twins dressed as Siamese cats and smirked when he saw that Hermione had dressed like a sexy devil with Blaise and Ron as her slaves. It was clear that the lack of younger eyes and being of age had allowed some to let go of some inhibitions for the night.

Draco might have been considered one of them if he hadn't dressed in a skirt prior to the party.

Yes, that's right. He was wearing a skirt. He had worn a skirt several times prior to the night after Harry had found his skirts in his closet when he had been snooping through Draco's stuff for a quill. He still hadn't explained why he had been looking in Draco's clothes for a quill, but Draco decided not to ask. Nevertheless, when Harry had found the skirts, he had sat on Draco's bed, in a daze which was how Draco found him.

_"Harry?"_

_Harry looked up, shock on his face. "Hey."_

_"What are you doing?" Draco asked. He was rather worried given that Harry was holding one of his skirts, which had been hidden with the others. "Is that--"_

_Harry raised his eyebrows, lifting the skirt up and looking at it. "Yeah. Why don't you wear it?"_

_Draco had blushed brightly and cleared his throat which had been suddenly tight. "I...I...oh, bugger it. I like wearing them. All right? They make me feel good."_

_"Do you have blouses to go with it?" Harry asked._

_Draco had raised his eyebrows, but nodded. "Yeah. Why?"_

_Harry smirked and stalked over to Draco. "I want to see you in it."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_"Wear it. For me."_

_"Now?"_

_Harry considered it. "No. Tomorrow. All day."_

_"In class?" Draco hadn't meant for his voice to get so high, but it had been._

_Harry nodded. "Yes. Please. This looks close enough like the girl's skirts."_

_"I don't think it's allowed," Draco said._

_"It is," Harry said. "Hermione looked it up. She said she found it odd that girls could wear pants, but that boys couldn't wear skirts if they wanted. She found it in the school's rule book to do her research before she went to the teachers. If a boy wants to, he can wear a skirt."_

_Draco studied the skirt in Harry's hand. He had always wanted to, but could he actually wear it? "What do I get if I wear it?"_

_Harry smirked and looked at Draco coyly. "I'll give you a blow job."_

_Draco's cock liked the idea, but...well... "I'll do it."_

_~~~_

_Draco took a deep breath, smoothing his hands down the fabric nervously. No one had seen him yet and he knew that almost the entire school was beyond those doors and he really did want that blow job. He took one last deep breath, letting it out slowly, counting to five in his head, and then walked through the doors._

_Silence._

_He searched for, and found Harry, eyes bright, waving him over. Instead of focusing on the other students, he walked over to Harry who greeted him with a wet kiss. "You look beautiful," Harry had whispered._

_Draco blushed and sat down, making sure that his skirt was covering his bum. He was wearing his black skirt with his green half-sleeve shirt and his black slip-ons. "I never thought you would wear it," Blaise said._

_Draco shrugged and looked at Harry. "It feels nice."_

_"It looks nice," Neville said from the other side of Harry._

_Someone started clapping and Draco turned to see Luna clapping her hands. Most of the students followed, but there wasn't any disgust among those who weren't clapping. He noted that even the teachers were clapping. He ducked his head and put it into Harry's shoulder, making Harry chuckle._

_"Promise to wear the others?" Harry asked later, as they were on their way to Transfiguration._

_"Maybe," Draco said._

_Harry suddenly pushed Draco against the wall. "I promise to make it worth your while."_

_Draco kissed Harry softly. "No need. Wearing them are their own reward."_

_Harry smiled sweetly. "Good. You really do look good. You have the perfect figure for them."_

_Draco kissed Harry again. "You are the sweetest boyfriend in the world."_

_"One more thing," Harry said. "Could I pick out some others for you on the next Hogsmeade weekend?"_

Draco was brought back to the present when he felt something move his shoulder. He looked up at Harry. "Yes, love?"

Harry smiled. "Want to dance?"

Draco nodded and let Harry lead them onto the floor. Ever since that first day, he had been wearing a skirt at least every third day. The novelty had soon worn off and though he had received a rather strong letter from his father, not only for the cross-dressing but for taking up with Harry, he had received no trouble from anyone. Just that day, on the usual trip into Hogsmeade, Harry had picked out two week's worth of skirts that all flattered Draco's figure. It was difficult, they found, to find skirts that would fit his still masculine figure, but they managed.

Tonight's outfit was one such skirt. It was a deep purple with a lace hem and decorative cross lacing on the hips. He had found a spaghetti strap, low-cut blouse in the same fabric and a few tricks had made it seem natural for Draco to wear such a female outfit. He had shoes all ready that fit with the rest of the outfit--black four-inch heels with a strap across his ankle and which he had been practicing in since the summer. His Halloween gift from Harry was an anklet with a purple heart charm and he was wearing a black choker with a silhouette charm. It wasn't a costume, but no one had minded.

The DJ had switched to a dance hit from the Muggle world and the lights dimmed with the change. Draco turned in Harry's arms so they were chest to back and he wrapped an arm around Harry's neck. (A handy potion found that day had rid Draco of his excess body hair and he was glad--he was tired of shaving his legs and armpits for these outfits.) One of Harry's arms slid across Draco's stomach and the other grabbed onto his hip. Together the moved and bounced with the beat, uncaring if anyone was watching.

Draco got lost in the moment, feeling Harry's erection digging into his arse and the smell of their sweat and the almost euphoric music. It was a peaceful moment and Draco cherished it. He would remember it until he died.

They danced several songs that way until Draco needed to get a drink. Luckily, the bar was stocked with water. Harry stayed close, pulling them to the side where he pushed Draco against the wall and leaned against him. The music was still dance-type and the lights were still flashing and Draco moaned when Harry started to kiss his neck, his hand sliding down to grip at Draco's thigh.

"Get a bloody room!"

Harry turned and both he and Draco glared at Blaise who was behind them, hugging Hermione from behind and Ron with his chin resting on Blaise's shoulder. "Didn't you hear us? Get a bloody room!"

Harry turned to Draco, wiggling his eyebrows. "How about it, love?"

Draco nodded. "All right. I think there's still a few things I can teach you."

Harry laughed and let Draco take his hand to lead him out of the room. They waved good night to a few others and when they were in the cool air of the hallway, they just started running, for no reason, to Draco's room. Harry pulled close to Draco at the door, his hands kneading Draco's thighs. Draco gasped out the password and they stumbled through.

They started kissing, almost frantically, unbuttoning Harry's dress shirt and toeing off shoes and Harry's socks. Draco lost his shirt just before his room and Harry's pants dropped. They kept kissing as they fell back onto his bed and as they got Draco's skirt off. Neither of them were wearing underwear so they moaned as they were finally skin to skin. Draco scooted to the headboard, lying beneath Harry and getting hotter by the second. He grabbed and kneaded as his hands moved and gasped when Harry's finger brushed his hole.

He blindly reached, fumbled, with the lube and pressed it urgently into Harry's hand. They stopped kissing then, as Harry lubed his hand up and started to stretch Draco. Draco watched, almost unblinkingly, Harry's face as it hovered between awe and passionate. When there was three fingers in there, he brought his feet up flat on the bed and lifted his hips, holding open his arse with his hands.

"Now, please," he moaned.

Harry nodded to himself, casting the Contraception Charm, and lubed up his erection. He held himself still and pushed into Draco. They both let out a breath at the same time and Draco closed his eyes at the burn. Harry waited for him to adjust and then they were moving, finding a rhythm and pushing and pulling, kissing and gasping. They rolled a few times, pausing always to stop before they came, needing to stretch it out. 

"Faster, Harry," Draco whispered when he couldn't take any more.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's shoulders and his legs around Harry's waist. Harry put a hand behind Draco's head, his head hiding in Draco's neck, and his thrusts became deeper. He was soon hitting Draco's prostate on every thrust and Draco was uttering an endless moan. After a particularly vicious thrust, he came, his body tightening and loosening at once, his breath lost as he came in one long stream. He vaguely heard Harry's moan and felt Harry freeze up, but he was lost to his own blinding orgasm.

And it was blinding--he blacked out briefly.

~~~

When he woke up, Harry was on his side, head propped up and his hand making circles on Draco's skin. They were covered waist down by the sheets and were clean.

"That was beautiful," Harry whispered, leaning down to share a very sweet, passionate kiss.

"It was," Draco agreed. "Never felt like that before."

Harry smiled and watched his hand as it kept making circles. "I think...I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco blushed, but he knew there was only one answer for that. "I love you, too, Harry Potter."

~~~

_Graduation_

They had done it. They had passed their NEWTs and had their diplomas. There was no threat of war, no looming responsibilities. Even Draco was free from his father as his father had died from a complication of a war injury just last month. Their future was bright and there was nothing closed to them.

The former eighth-years had thrown another party, this time in the Shrieking Shack that Blaise and Hermione had fixed up over the year. The path between it and the Whomping Willow had been sealed for good and the graduates made the best of it. 

Harry and Draco had found one of the unused rooms and warded it against anyone intruding. They were resting after round two. "I know I want a family, but I want to travel, too."

Draco made a noise of agreement. He looked up at Harry from his position on the other man's chest. "How about we travel for a couple of years? Blaise said he, Ron, and Hermione were going to travel for three years and then come back here to start a family and open a book store. We could travel ourselves for the same time and then start a coffee shop next door."

Harry nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. I think I'd like to start a place where I'm my own boss. But let's wait until we get it started and settled before the kids. Okay?"

"Perfect." They shared another kiss and then Harry rolled on top of Draco.

"I love you," he said as he pressed into Draco's still loosened hole.

Draco gasped, the feeling still amazing even after two rounds. "I love you, too."


End file.
